


Lágrimas de Flor

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, F/F, Flowers, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Chorei, querida, porque éramos broto na iminência do nascer - e de florescer, nunca foi nos dada a chance.





	Lágrimas de Flor

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o Projeto Zine da Liga dos Betas.

_Novalia, 25 de agosto de 2122_

_Minha querida, Rosa de meus dias_

 

Este mundo é cruel e, tal como ele, cruéis somos nós.

Quando éramos crianças, querida, você gostava de me dizer que estávamos numa sociedade perfeita; que não havia mais desigualdade, que todos os preconceitos tinham sido superados. Discriminações de cor, gênero, preferências amorosas... Nenhuma delas existia na nossa doce imaginação infantil e nós estávamos bem assim, não estávamos? Apertando nossas mãos abertamente em público, trocando beijos de carinho na calada da noite, nossos toques furtivos fazendo ambos os corpos se arrepiarem com prazer dissimulado. Éramos crianças de espírito, embora nossos corpos estivessem com pressa demais para esperar, e ninguém de fato se importava. Nossa linda e utópica sociedade tinha milhões de pessoas, e todas elas estavam sempre preocupadas demais com suas próprias vidas para nos repreenderem.

Eram bons tempos, tempos para os quais eu realmente gostaria de voltar.

Você pode achar cruel eu começar essa carta logo com essas lembranças tão felizes, principalmente porque já se passaram dezoito anos, mas eu não vi outra maneira. Entenda, estamos no meio de uma guerra e, se você está recebendo esta carta, é porque provavelmente já soterraram a minha lápide. Eu vivi uma boa vida, querida, boa o suficiente para esta morte precoce ter valido a pena, mas sempre tive um arrependimento, um que sempre me perseguiu por todos esses anos, e não conseguiria morrer em paz se não conseguisse desfazê-lo.

Este é o meu pedido de perdão, querida. Espero que você o aceite.

 

>><<

 

Você tem sua própria visão dos fatos sobre o que aconteceu, sobre o que eu fiz e sobre as consequências disso. É um pouco cruel que todos os seus julgamentos tenham sido feitos por seus olhos inegavelmente parciais, mas não te culpo. Um ditado muito comum, principalmente nesses exércitos, é que existem três versões de uma mesma história — a minha, a sua e a verdade —, e você nunca conhecerá todas as três; a história é vista por olhos parciais e por eles é compreendida.

Minha intenção com essa carta é justamente contar a minha versão do que aconteceu, daquelas duas semanas que mudaram a nossa vida. Eu espero que, com essa informação, você encontre seu próprio modo de alcançar a verdade; não foi sempre esse o seu sonho? Se esses dezoito anos não corromperam você, me orgulho de dizer que foi a pessoa mais justa e correta que já conheci, com um anseio impressionante pela verdade, pelas coisas feitas do modo certo, pelos caminhos que não implicam danos a ninguém.

Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo sobre mim, mas o caminho das sombras sempre me serviu melhor.

Antes que eu me perca em devaneios, entretanto, vou começar a contar a minha versão da história. Talvez eu diga a você coisas que nós duas já sabemos, mas eu preciso dessas informações repetitivas para eu me orientar em minha narração. Quero registrar essas coisas, porque assim elas não parecerão apenas uma invenção da minha cabeça; seria muito triste acordar e descobrir que todos aqueles anos foram um sonho inventado por uma menina particularmente solitária.

Embora, no começo, eu fosse exatamente isso. Você se lembra, não lembra? As ruas de Limóia, capital da Estex, muito mais tecnológica e igualitária do que antes, eram sempre muito movimentadas. Milhares de pessoas passavam ali todos os dias, com seus empregos cibernéticos, com seus hologramas inventados, parecendo tão felizes enquanto eram, verdadeira e mortalmente solitárias. Eu vivi muito tempo no estrangeiro, querida, o suficiente para entender que Limóia é chamada de capital da hipocrisia; e depois de ver tanto do mundo com meus próprios olhos, me vi incapaz de negar isso. Você me salvou de todos os sentimentos falsos que eu beberia em garrafinhas, porque é assim que fazemos as coisas, e eu lhe agradeço por isso. Obrigada.

Eu me lembro de quando você apareceu. Era verão, embora as estações parecessem sempre as mesmas em Estex, e havia um leve mormaço no ar, suave o suficiente para não me causar qualquer suor, mas ainda assim notável. As pessoas usavam roupas de tecidos leves, ondeando por seus corpos tediosamente uniformes, todos com a mesma altura, a mesma estrutura corporal, os cabelos de tons e comprimentos parecidos. Limóia monocromática; esse é outro apelido que a cidade ganha no estrangeiro, tão pejorativo quanto o primeiro e o motivo pelo qual eu fui estranhamente aceita por essas bandas; eu nunca fui parte da massa uniforme de habitantes da nossa cidade. Nasci branca em um mundo dominado por negros. De alguma forma, as alterações nos humanos mexeram em tal ponto no comportamento dos genes que os brancos se tornaram cada vez mais raros — do ponto de vista genético, eu era uma guerreira, uma lutadora, e o momento do meu nascimento foi a minha maior vitória.

Mas você já sabe disso. Eu te contei essa história milhares de vezes.

Não ligue para o meu divagar. O que interessa é que você apareceu, naquele dia de verão, e perguntou meu nome. Eu não liguei por você estar na sala da minha casa, embora soubesse que seu lugar não era ali e que aquilo configurava uma invasão — você tinha os cabelos cacheados mais lindos que eu já vira e um brilho curioso nos olhos, como uma exploradora —; eu simplesmente respondi. E então você me disse seu nome. Éramos amigas.

Foi muito simples.

Talvez, se nossa sociedade fosse como nos velhos tempos, onde os pais davam notícia de toda a vida das crianças ao invés de simplesmente deixá-las em suas casas, monitoradas por câmeras, enquanto iam trabalhar, nossa amizade teria sido um problema. Você claramente era o que eles chamavam de diligente — seus modos, seus olhos curiosos e ao mesmo tempo selvagens e o estado quase imperceptivelmente desgastado de suas roupas te entregavam completamente — e, apesar de todas as lendas e histórias que meus pais haviam me contado, negando sua existência, você estava bem ali. Eu acreditei em meus olhos, acreditei no que você dizia, acreditei em suas histórias, acreditei na amizade que você me oferecia — e de todas as decisões que eu já fiz, essa foi a mais certa.

Acompanhei seu crescimento enquanto eu mesma crescia. Eu fui a primeira a pegar a sua mão e você foi aquela que tomou a iniciativa do primeiro abraço. Nossos beijos aconteciam sem iniciativas, porque, claramente, não havia experiência nenhuma no que estávamos fazendo, mas eu gostava de você, dos seus lábios grandes e macios, do seu cabelo de pluma que, sem nenhum peso, erguia-se como uma nuvem em volta de sua cabeça; gostava de seus discursos, da sua fascinante filosofia infantil. Você era minha melhor amiga — e, mesmo em face de tudo o que fizemos, isso você jamais deixou de ser para mim — e, em troca de manter você por perto, eu simplesmente guardei minhas perguntas para mim mesma. Durante os anos que mantivemos aquela doce amizade pueril, eu nunca me atrevi a perguntar para onde você ia quando nos despedíamos na porta de minha casa, ou porque você parecia sempre tão faminta, desleixada e acuada com todas as pessoas, à exceção de mim, que tentavam qualquer aproximação.

Não mentirei: perdi e ainda perco minhas noites pensando que era muito feliz enquanto mantinha aquela ignorância.

Você me perguntou algo no dia em que eu fui embora — a última vez em que nos vimos — e, por mais que eu tenha repetido por anos que aquilo não me incomodava, percebo hoje que essa pergunta sempre esteve lá, em todos os momentos, de alguma forma me consumindo, matando meu sossego e a minha paz interior.

Então, aqui a respondo, meu amor: não. Eu nunca tive nojo de você, eu nunca me aproximei de você apenas para espionar a sua vida, causando-lhe aquele tão evitável sofrimento. Eu me aproximei de você porque não havia mais ninguém; e se você considerar isso como um crime, eu aceito qualquer punição.

 

  
>><<

 

E é aqui que começa meu pedido de perdão propriamente dito. Na verdade, são dois pedidos de perdão: um por reviver essas lembranças novamente e o outro, o mais sincero de todos, por ter tornado necessária essa situação. Entenda, você cresceu num ambiente hostil coberto por uma camada de utopia e, com os anos, aprendeu a enxergar tudo o que havia por baixo; eu, por minha vez, a rara anomalia genética que todos amavam, fui mimada a vida inteira com perfeição em cima de perfeição. Não estou justificando meus atos, porque eles não têm justificativa; mas gostaria que você levasse isso em conta enquanto lê os próximos parágrafos.

Estex nasceu das cinzas de um país destruído — de um mundo destruído — e se reconstruiu com a promessa de uma paz que todos sabiam ser impossível, inclusive nossos governantes, mas que ainda assim se esforçaram para tornar real. Todas as manhãs, nós tomávamos nossas cotas de comprimidos — para a dor, para a raiva e para outros sentimentos negativos —, fazíamos nossa refeição matinal e, como um perfeito formigueiro, nos dividíamos. Os empregos em Estex eram divididos por idade; os cidadãos com dezesseis anos começavam no tipo mais “miserável” de emprego e, com o passar dos anos, iam sendo transferidos para trabalhos mais e mais complexos. A longevidade era premiada em nosso país, enquanto a infância era uma fase de impaciência — éramos organizados, mas também poucos, e cada criança que se arrastava em sua infância era um trabalhador a menos em nossa escala de trabalho tão milimetricamente organizada.

Não conheci meus pais direito, assim como você não conheceu os seus, mas eu nunca poderei reclamar de falta de amor — sempre reconheci o carinho nos gestos que eles dedicavam a mim em nossos raros momentos juntos. E eu não tinha tempo de sentir falta deles, porque estava sempre com você, cada vez mais envolvida em nossa amizade, que, com o aflorar de meus doze anos — quatorze seus —, se tornou meu primeiro namoro. Fui em quem fez o pedido, o que provavelmente configura o maior orgulho de minha existência, enquanto estávamos deitadas na minha cama, nossos pares magros de pernas entrelaçados, o contraste branco/escuro parecendo ainda mais sublime na luz suave das lâmpadas de meu quarto. Não tínhamos feito nada além de trocar beijos desajeitados até então e o pedido de namoro não mudou essa situação — exceto pelo fato de que, quando fomos nos beijar novamente, o encaixe foi tão perfeito que eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais me sentiria tão bem novamente.

No dia seguinte, dobrei minha dose de pílulas contra o pessimismo.

Entretanto, isso são apenas detalhes; namorar você era a melhor coisa dos meus dias. Nós caminhávamos pela linha central, as mãos firmemente unidas balançando entre ambos os corpos, eu com meu melhor vestido de verão e você com uma flor singela nos cabelos; banhávamos nossos pés no rio, a água cristalina massageando minha pele macia enquanto nos beijávamos debaixo das macieiras; líamos nossos livros, eu ajudando você com as palavras difíceis enquanto você me brindava com suas interpretações singulares; comprávamos a comida e a dividíamos, rindo, dividindo felicidade, a melhor coisa para dividir.

Eu amava você, tinha certeza, tal como os heróis antigos das histórias faziam com suas princesas, mas nunca tive coragem de dizê-lo então. Na verdade, você era um sonho tão etéreo na minha vida que eu temia fazer qualquer movimento brusco suficiente para afugentá-la para sempre, um dos principais motivos pelos quais, depois de quase dez anos de relacionamento, eu ainda não sabia nada sobre você além do que cuidadosamente me mostrava. Por isso, quando você chegou para a sua visita diária, me estendeu a mão e disse que tinha algo para me mostrar, eu fiquei ao mesmo tempo feliz e temerosa — se você ia me revelar algum segredo, fosse ele qual fosse, tinha que ser por vontade própria e ali estava você, de livre e espontânea vontade, me convidando para penetrar em seu mundo, em sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que exultante pelo ato, eu me sentia estranhamente acuada pelo que iria descobrir.

Gostaria de chamar aquela preocupação de desnecessária, mas a verdade é que não foi, e ambas sabemos disso.

Você me pegou pela mão, com a mesma gentileza que a pegava quando estávamos em minha cama, nos beijando sob os cobertores, e me conduziu pela cidade, por ruas desconhecidas e cada vez mais escuras e sombrias, até finalmente chegarmos ao lugar que você chamou de casa. Era terrível, querida, terrível — e o modo como olhei para você, seu olhar duro em resposta, foi todo o necessário para que eu soubesse que nossa relação nunca mais seria a mesma.

Não foi, de fato. Você caminhou entre as pilhas fracas de mantimentos e me apresentou seus amigos, um a um, antes de me explicar o que era aquele lugar — mas não era necessário, porque eu sabia onde estávamos. Estex ignorava a existência da Periferia, e muitas vezes eu escutei que ela era só uma lenda, mas eu estava ali e não era possível ignorar a verdade; todos aqueles pobres famintos, que o governo dissera erradicar, estavam ali, reunidos, recebendo um suprimento risível de comida e mantimentos, o exato suficiente para que não morressem de fome, porque mortes chamariam atenção demais.

Naquele dia onde nos conhecemos... Você entrara na minha casa para roubar.

Quando fomos embora, naquele dia, nossas mãos não estavam unidas; eu abracei meu corpo como se me minha sobrevivência dependesse disso e assim permaneci, querida, porque não é fácil receber um choque de realidade depois de quase quinze anos de perfeição. Eu gostaria de poder ter explicado isso para você naquele momento, porque sei que foi quando a sua mágoa começou — mas as palavras tinham me fugido, voltado para a utopia na qual tinham nascido, e demoraram para retornar. Naquela noite, em uma ousadia, eu pedi a você que ficasse, dormisse comigo — meus pais estavam ali, sim, mas eles jamais invadiriam meu quarto para descobrir —, e você acabou cedendo; nós nos deitamos e eu abracei você com tanta força que talvez tenha quebrado um osso.

Tive pesadelos pela primeira vez naquela noite. Hoje, vinte anos depois, ainda tenho.

Até esse momento, eu estou recontando coisas que você já sabe; espero que não tenha abandonado esta carta, lançado-a ao fogo que ela merece, que tenha persistido até aqui, porque é neste momento que começa a versão que você não sabe da história. Você sempre foi inteligente e, muito provavelmente, já juntou todas as peças do quebra-cabeça por sua própria conta, mas eu quero contar.

Desde o momento em que vi a Periferia, comecei a pensar — não apenas em você e na pobreza daquilo, mas no porquê de Estex continuar mentindo sobre uma perfeição que não existia. Eu sentia a revolta dentro de mim, embora soubesse que não devesse, e comecei a pensar em modos de fazer a diferença.

E, enquanto isso, o tempo passava para nós; seus dezesseis anos chegavam e, junto com eles, uma separação iminente. Você iria começar a trabalhar e nosso tempo juntas ficaria cada vez mais escasso, mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer e, quando a data chegou, comemoramos como fizemos com todas as outras; nos sentamos juntas e dividimos um bolo — de amêndoas, o seu favorito — e fingimos que não havia futuro. Eu toquei uma melodia no piano para você e nós nos beijamos, primeiro com a mesma gentileza de sempre, depois com alguma selvageria, e, nos seus dezesseis anos, quatorze meus, nós dormimos juntas para valer pela primeira vez.

Não foi a última, mas gosto de lembrar dela quando penso em nosso sexo — porque não havia nada nos impedindo naquele momento. Só havia saudade e um medo maldito do futuro, mas nós os colocamos de lado.

Você começou a trabalhar no dia seguinte e vê-la se tornou cada vez mais difícil. Comecei a me sentir solitária e meus longos momentos sozinha renderam contemplações — eu me sentia inferior a você por ser mais jovem, por ser branca, por ser rica, por ser do jeito que eu nascera. Você estava fazendo a diferença, no fim, lutando por sobrevivência, enquanto eu apenas era mimada por todo mundo; não era justo.

Quando os círculos mais altos de Limóia começaram a relatar as sucessivas tensões diplomáticas entre Estex e nossos vizinhos, fiquei atenta; quando a guerra estourou, fui uma das primeiras a me alistar. Senti medo, querida, tanto medo, mas você me consolou e disse que tinha orgulho de mim — em minha cama, deitadas e nuas para o mundo, você me fez sentir uma heroína, uma benéfica ilusão, mas ainda assim uma utopia. Eu não era corajosa o suficiente, eu não tinha personalidade forte o suficiente e, no momento em que fiz as malas e saí de minha casa, mal podia saber que estava caminhando para um massacre — porque o exército não teve piedade de mim.

Ele atacou em todos os meus pontos fracos e, aos poucos, me poliu. A minha inocência, preservada depois de tantos anos de superproteção, foi lentamente transformada em uma determinação fria e metódica; a guerra faz isso com as pessoas. E, como nossa utópica e pacífica Estex não tinha treinado cidadãos para situações de pressão, nossos exércitos tinham um úmero absurdamente baixo de cabeças, o que fez com que eu subisse rapidamente de posição — soldado, cabo, tenente... Quando dei por mim, tinha um batalhão inteiro sob meu controle e, em minhas mãos, decisões que eu não gostaria de tomar nem em mil anos — mas tomei todas, porque sabia que, uma vez dominado nosso pacífico país, não haveria volta para ninguém.

Não haveria volta para você e eu faria absolutamente tudo para protegê-la.

Enquanto isso, você tinha sua própria vida para viver; seu trabalho e sobrevivência não tinham mudado. Eu tenho aqui todas as longas cartas que você me enviou nesse período e as guardo com carinho, porque foi você que me salvou de ser engolida por toda a burocracia da guerra, pelas batalhas sangrentas nas fronteiras, pela saudade que eu sentia. Leio as cartas onde me contou estar feliz com seu emprego, satisfeita com uma nova moradora da periferia que você resolveu adotar como filha, esperançosa com seu futuro, e sinto uma culpa terrível.

Eu destruí isso.

E aqui chegamos ao ponto principal desta carta. Copria aos poucos conseguia vencer nosso bloqueio nas fronteiras — cada dia nós recuávamos um pouco mais para a inevitável derrota — e eu, no estresse de uma ruína eminente, acabei perdendo o controle. Deixei-me levar por um romance tão fugaz como palavras na areia com um general particularmente ambicioso e, enganada pela segurança falsa que ele me passava, eu fiz aquilo.

Eu me lembro das palavras dele; lembro-me dele dizendo para retirarmos a verba dos “diligentes” para comprarmos armas mais potentes e ganharmos a guerra. E, naquele momento, no momento em que eu assinei o documento, eu só consegui pensar em você — na sua segurança.

Não esperei que, no dia seguinte, todos os jornais de Estex estivessem noticiando minha decisão, com o meu nome escrito na capa, de maneira tão sensacionalista; não esperei as notícias sobre tantos diligentes passando fome, morrendo pela falta de comida, atacando e roubando casas para sobreviver. Mas, acima de tudo, não esperei pela sua reação — pelo modo como você escreveu aquela carta, cada linha transbordando veneno, corroendo meu corpo e meus sentimentos.

Eu retornei à Limóia por sua causa; eu queria me desculpar, mas você nunca me ouviu. Talvez eu não mereça; sei que matei praticamente toda a sua comunidade por causa da fome e, os que não morreram por minha causa, morreram pelas mãos dos “mantedores da paz”, sei que a sua filha adotiva quase teve o mesmo destino, sei que você trabalhou duro para manter tudo nos eixos. Eu fiz uma escolha impensada e estava preparada para ser punida por ela, mas não para as palavras que você cuspiu em minha cara, pessoalmente, cada uma delas parte de uma ferida que me deixou em frangalhos por décadas.

Você não me deu chance de defesa.

E assim, eu apenas escutei. Escutei você me acusar, gritar, me chamar de inconsequente, jogar em cima de mim a frase que me perseguiu por anos, a resposta engasgada em minha garganta, e, no fim, me dar sua despedida, fria, cortante, categórica. Eu me lembro das palavras; de cada uma delas, da inflexão do seu tom, do modo como você me olhou enquanto caminhava para fora da sala, do jeito como fechou a porta.

“Eu nunca amei você. Sempre me aproveitei do seu amor óbvio e estúpido para conseguir comida e coisas para minha comunidade. Agora você não me serve mais. Não me procure. Vá viver sua vida.”

E eu fui.

 

>><<

 

Mandei cartas, mas você as devolveu. Tentei visitá-la, você não me recebeu. Tentei me desculpar, mas você não queria ouvir e, depois de algum tempo, acabei desistindo. Joguei-me na guerra de corpo e alma e recebi cada ferimento como uma benção — ao mesmo tempo em que me aprimorei ainda mais no trabalho diplomático. Fiz meu melhor para firmarmos nosso acordo com Ruplicia contra os países que nos atacavam e, quando consegui meu intento, não hesitei em fazer as malas e deixar Estex sem olhar para trás.

Gosto daqui de Ruplicia e descobri que gosto de ser diplomata. Gosto das pessoas daqui, da variedade de aparências, do sotaque do norte, da comida apimentada, da vida, das músicas, dos costumes. Não vou mentir e dizer que, em dezoito anos, eu não vivi minha vida, como você mandou — porque, na verdade, eu segui em frente. Amei pessoas e a elas me dediquei, mas nunca do mesmo jeito que o fiz a você, porque faltava a mim o ingrediente que fizera de nossa relação algo tão especial: a inocência. Mulheres passaram por minha vida, homens passaram por minha vida — um deles ficou por tempo suficiente para dar a mim um filho — e eu fui feliz assim. Não parei por nada, não me permiti parar para pensar no que você estava fazendo, não me permiti remoer mais arrependimento; concentrei em fazer meu melhor.

Mês passado, Copria tentou uma nova abordagem, depois de seis meses de uma trégua tensa, e Ruplicia decidiu mandar seus soldados para integrar as fileiras; eu, como general experiente, me ofereci para ir junto como conselheira de guerra. Você pode achar que não é nada diferente do que as outras batalhas que lutei nesses dezoito anos, mas algo me diz que não retornarei viva para contar a história; não sou mais tão jovem como era no momento em que lutei minhas primeiras batalhas, meus reflexos não são tão bons, eu não tenho mais aquela sede. Tenho um filho, o qual amo e apoio, mas ele não precisa de mim, porque Ruplicia cuida suas crianças para serem independentes — e seu pai, um homem bom que verdadeiramente me amou, com certeza saberá cuidar dele. Ainda me pergunto porque não fiquei com este homem; confio tanto nele que deixei aos cuidados dele esta carta, para que seja enviada a você caso eu não retorne das batalhas.

Você sempre me conheceu muito bem e sei que, se estivesse aqui nesse momento, você me perguntaria por que eu estou fazendo isso. Sua resposta: porque estou cansada. Eu nunca fui forte como você, nunca fui guerreira como você. No fundo, sou a mesma menina mimada que cresceu sob um guarda-chuva de proteção, e estou cansada de fingir ser forte; vou lutar e, se eu voltar, será porque o destino me quis viva. Apenas.

Esta carta, mascarada de perdão, é, na verdade, o receptáculo de todas as coisas que mantive engasgadas comigo nesses anos. A ela, anexei todas as cartas para escrevi a você durante esses dezoito anos, diários mais completos de como vivi, de como meus anos se passaram; eu sempre quis poder contar essas coisas para você, mas com a sua recusa em receber minhas correspondências, não tive como fazê-lo. Sempre guardei as cartas por apego pessoal, mas agora me livro de todas elas, assim como me livro do seu fantasma; eu nunca saberei se você me perdoou ou não, como viveu sua vida, se conseguiu se casar, se teve filhos, se a menininha que você adotou sobreviveu... Não saberei de nenhuma dessas coisas, porque você não é mais a menina que eu amei, eu não sou mais a menina que você fingiu amar e dezoito anos nos separam de uma vida que podíamos ter tido.

Espero que tenha sido feliz, querida.

Espero também que saiba que eu sei que você mentiu em sua despedida. Sei que me amou, sei que tudo foi verdade, sei que você disse tudo aquilo por causa de seus sentimentos machucados — e jamais a culparei. Quando você fechou aquela porta, fez uma escolha, e, quer saber? Acho que foi a mais certa.

Eu me lembro que eu a chamava de Rosa e você me chamava de Copo-de-Leite; parece sem graça, agora que a nossa infância se foi, mas ainda assim...

Amei você, Rosa querida, apesar de todas as mentiras.

Beijos,

Copo-de-Leite.

 


End file.
